The satellite clinics will be staffed with one para-professional and one outreach worker, and one clerical worker. Each person will certainly be involved with referral and more specific, the para- professional will be involved in community consultation, education, followup of the client in his respective community, and coordination of our services with other agencies in the community. They will also be able to provide direct therapy services, transportation to and from the intermediate care facility, the in-patient program, or whatever is necessary in order to provide services for the person suffering from alcohol abuse.